During a rest period or at the end of operations, a hollow needle set to a tag attaching apparatus has been covered with a cap so far in order to protect the needle and maintain the safety.
However, it is troublesome to set a cap to a hollow needle because the hollow needle must be inserted into a slit formed on the cap. Moreover, in this case, a person may be injured because the sharp tip of the hollow needle sticks in his finger.
Moreover, most of a group of tag pins inserted into a guide groove of a tag attaching apparatus protrude outward from the back of the tag attaching apparatus at the beginning. Therefore, when inserting a hollow needle into a narrow portion such as the edge of a sleeve in order to attach a label to a commodity, the transverse rod of a tag pin is caught by the commodity and thereby, the tag pin group may not be smoothly fed.
Furthermore, when an operation is continued, a connecting rod from which a tag pin is disconnected comes out of the exit of the guide groove. Because connecting portions for connecting the connecting rod with the tag pin remain on the connecting rod like comb teeth, a commodity is easily caught by them. Moreover, when the commodity is caught, it may be damaged.
Therefore, it is considered to length the head of the tag attaching apparatus body forward so that a tag pin group or a connecting rod does not contact a commodity. In this case, however, the tag attaching apparatus body become very long and thus, it is difficult to use the apparatus.